


Lance's Hazard List

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Luck!Lance, Everyone is freaking out, Hazard's To Lance's Health, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden realization that Lance probably has the worst luck in the entire universe and he doesn't even realize it. </p><p>Everyone is freaking out. His boyfriends are highly concern and Lance is oblivious to it all. </p><p>Thus Lance's Hazard List was Born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunk and Pidge Horrid Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought about as I re-watched Voltron. It seems like Lance... just has really bad luck. First the planet he and hunk went on were attacked. Then the whole Sendak storming the castle where he gets injured. Then the alien chick incident. Then the who crystal venom incident. JUST SOMEONE SAVE MY SON PLEASE. DX. 
> 
> I'm doing this to practice more on writing humor. Don't know how long I'll make this. 
> 
> In other news! I HAVE MADE A VOLTRON HALLOWEEN EVENT! I have posted it on my tumblr KnightNuraStar! If you want to check out. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support! I ALSO MIGHT BE PLANNING A CONTEST SOON! I don't know when it will happen, but my stories has enough subscriptions that I wanted to give back to all you lovelies. <3 <3 <3 I'll keep you all posted!

Pidge was surprise when she first found out about it. In fact, she was surprised that she was the first one to notice! Lance was dating two of the most possessive men she’s ever seen so something like this is something they would have noticed sooner than the later. But, getting back to the point at hand, Pidge had found something very disturbing of Lance. 

“Hey Pidge! Are you alright? You look a little pale.” Lance spoke, his voice filled with worry as he looked over his smaller friend. Pidge, was silent as she looked over her entire work space before feeling the small nervous break down in her mind. 

“Hey Lance, can you do me a favor? I’m working on something really sensitive so I need you to just sit... right in front of me... and not move.” Pidge spoke slow as she looked at the other. Lance frowned, before shrugging it off thinking Pidge probably acting weird because she stayed up late again. So with some grace Lance sat right in front of the other in order to talk. Pidge gave a sigh of relief as she saw Lance sit in front of her where it was an open space and nothing could possib-...

CLANG! BOING! SMASH!

“OW! My face!” Lance cried, holding onto the side of his face and looking over towards the wrench that smashed into it. Pidge felt her hairs split as she looked at Lance before looking over all the towards Hunk who was doing something with the vents. Which is on the other side of the BALLROOM SIZE ROOM they were in. 

“Oh shoot! I’m sorry Lance! One of my tools fell from my pocket!” Hunk cried, rushing over to Lance who winced as he touched his face. A bruise already forming on his face and blooming like flowers in the spring time. Pidge felt herself sweat as she saw the amount of tools that were on Hunk’s person before standing up. She made the stopping motion and was about to tell Hunk to stop when one of the tools that Hunk had fell out of his pocket bounced off the metal floor and smashed right into Lance’s toe. 

“OW! OW!” Lance cried, holding his foot and hissing in pain. 

“HUNK! FREEZE!” Pidge shouted, making the big man stop in mid step looking at Pidge in shock. The small green paladin rushed over to Lance pulling off his shoe and already seeing his toe swell with bruises. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Pidge shouted.

“PIDGE LANGUAGE!” 

“What’s going on in here?” 

Pidge whipped her head around to see Shiro and Keith rushing in to see what the commotion was about. Once they saw Lance on the floor though with bruises all over his face and toe do they sprint over to the small group. Pidge watched as Shiro cradled Lance in his arms while Keith smoothed over his face in hopes of soothing the skin that swelled.   
“What happened?!” Keith asked, though it sounded more like a demand. 

“Sorry, my tools fell out of my bag and bounced off the metal and hit Lance!” Hunk spoke, misery in his voice as he looked over at his best buddy can’t believing that his traitorous tools would cause his friend any harm. Pidge felt like pulling out her hair as soon as they took Lance away sitting on the floor where her computer and tablets were scattered around her. 

“This is impossible! I can’t... HUNK DO YOU NOT EVEN SEE!” Pidge hissed, making Hunk looked over towards her with concern. 

“Notice what?” Hunk asked, getting Pidge to scream causing Hunk to jump out of his skin. 

“It’s Lance! Haven’t you notice that his luck is the most cluster fuck of bad fucking luck!” Pidge shouted, getting Hunk to tsk her at her language before he stood still. The wheels in his head were turning before going into overdrive. The larger male sat down in front of Pidge looking at his tools before looking over at the distance that one of them bounced. 

“Hang on a sec!” Hunk called, rushing over towards the area he was working on. Pidge watched the other grab the tools that had fallen before rushing to his site. He looked around before dropping the tools hearing the small clatter they make. But, none of them seemed to jump even remotely the distance the tools bounced when Lance was hit. Hunk frowned, looking at the tools in his hands as he went back to Pidge sitting down with a loud ‘thud’. 

“Like! I always knew Lance was a little clumsy, but this is ridiculous! How can one person have so many bad things happen to them and survive!” Pidge asked, her glasses tilting a bit as she spoke with Hunk. Hunk nodded, remembering all the failed excursuses for the flight simulator and all the times Lance seemed to fall and smash into something that wasn’t even remotely close at the time. Hunk always placed on how clumsy Lance seemed to be, but... thinking on it now....

“Oh god.... LANCE IS HIS OWN MAGNET FOR BAD LUCK! PIDGE! Can we find four leaf clovers and good luck amulets in space?!” Hunk cried, making Pidge think. While the girl didn’t show it as much as she should, she did care about Lance. 

The Blue Paladin had wiggled his way into Pidge’s heart and always did things that helped her calm or made her happy. Like the times where Lance would bring her tea because he didn’t like how stressed she looked or when he would just listen to her speak about her family. There was even a time where Lance camped out at her lab with tons of food and warm blankets with her when she was having her period and her emotions were getting the best of her. Pidge could even say that Lance was like a brother to her and she was protective of him as she was protective of all her teammates. 

So finding out that the Paladin’s natural magnet for bad luck was highly worrisome. Especially when it seemed that no one seemed to notice it! “Then again Lance doesn’t seemed to be bothered by it.” Pidge thought, wondering if the other thought it was just something ordinary that happened. 

“Should we tell Shiro and Keith?” Hunk asked, making Pidge think. 

“Let’s see if they can figure it out. For now, we need a plan to... I don’t know make Lance less lucky? Quiznak that sounds so stupid!” Pidge cried, placing a hand on her chin as she thought of ways for Lance to stay somewhat safe. Hunk nodded, and the two began to plan their ways to help Lance while the other was currently being treated by two frantic boyfriends.


	2. Allura and Coran Distressed Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shall be posting another chapter after this! 
> 
> It's a little treat for everyone being so awesome and supporting me even though I'm still so new at this.

“Coran, have you noticed Pidge and Hunk acting weird lately?” 

“Hhhmm, now that you said something. The two have been seemed rather frantic the passed few days.” 

“Exactly, I wonder why.” Allura spoke, looking over at the two paladins. Pidge was talking to something to Hunk who was nodding vigorously before waving his arms around. The two had been going at this for awhile as Allura waited for her tea to be ready. Allura sighed, wondering could have gotten her paladins so nervous. 

While they were all still new to each other Allura felt uneasy that it seemed like the others didn’t come to her when there was a problem. Frankly, it made her feel as though she was a bad leader if she couldn’t even get her subjects to tell her their woes. But, with all things it took time and Allura needed to patient for such things to happen. So, she waited and watched carefully to figure out what could possibly be going on. 

The sound of the doors opening made her eyes and Coran’s eyes look over to see Lance coming in with a happy smile. But, the one thing that both Princess and Advisor noticed quickly was the way that Hunk and Pidge seemed to jump at his entrance. It was like they were expecting something bad to happen, which made the two alteans frown. 

“Hey guys! What happening?” Lance asked, walking over to Pidge and Hunk. 

“Oh nothing, we’re just talking about that garden I’ve been trying to set up!” Hunk spoke in haste, but Lance didn’t seem to notice as he instantly went into a conversation of excitement. Soon, the atmosphere seemed to change from tense to comfortable as all three discussed growing fruits and vegetables in the castle so that way they could have a little more variety in their food. 

“Oh, I do know that Pidge seems to be working on making a little rover for Lance to have.” Coran whispered, making Allura look at Coran with surprise. The girl tended to act so... well mean and sarcastic to Lance that Allura would never have thought for her to make the Blue Paladin something. Let alone a robot since Allura knew how much the girl fancied robotics. Which, made her make a mental not to get some robotic parts for the girl next planet they stopped by. 

“Really, I didn’t realize they were so close.” Allura whispered, getting Coran to chuckle. 

“Like siblings Princess. Pidge may not show it much, but she really does care for Lance.” Coran informed, making Allura stare at her Advisor as he looked over to the group with a fond smile. Allura couldn’t help the smile herself, before she blinked in surprise when Lance waved over to her. 

“Hey Princess! Hunk over here has some good ideas for that garden! You should come and hear him out!” Lance shouted, running over to Allura to get the princess to join their group. But as Lance ran towards her the tea that the mice were mixing spilled from one of the misses knocking over the cup. Making the liquid splatter on the ground in front of Lance. Pidge and Hunk shouted in horror telling Lance to stop as he immediately slipped on the hot tea.   
After that both Allura and Coran watched the train wreck happen before their eyes. Lance manages to not fall forward and instead sideways where the rest of the floating platter was smashing into it along with the cup and the rest of the hot tea. Thankfully the mice had jumped off before Lance could do them harm, but it was weird to Allura the platter would float towards Lance instead of a different direction. The mice jumped off on the right, which means the platter should be heading the other way, but instead it looked to have almost sprint in front of Lance. 

What made it worse was that one of the chairs that one of the mice bounced off of moved right in front of Lance making the poor paladin crash into it. Leaving a groaning Lance and two frantic friends to rush over to him. Even the mice were rushing to get to the Paladin who groaned as the hot team heated his skin. 

Coran was the first to react grabbing the pitcher of cold juice before splashing it onto Lance to cool the hot tea down. Allura was the second up rushing over to the kitchen to get some cold towels before rushing back to lance in order to place them all around where she saw red. 

“Whoa, whoa are the mice okay? I want to make sure they’re okay first.” Lance informed, looking around and smiling in relief when he saw the little critters squeaking their worries at Lance. The smallest one was even jumped in his hair to check for any head injuries. 

“What’s going on we heard yelling!” 

“Lance!” 

Allura watched as Shiro came in with Keith rushing to Lance in order to look over his burns. Thankfully they weren’t bad and would heal on their own. Coran gave them a list of things they would need to do for Lance. Shiro took the list in with a bow and a thank you while Keith carried Lance out of the room with the mice on his shoulders having looks of pure regret. 

“Alright you two, you seem to know what’s been going on so spill.” Coran ordered, making Allura look over to a guilty Hunk and a exasperated Pidge. 

“Please, it seems that whatever is happening... it seems to be circling around our Lance.” Allura begged, making Pidge sigh and Hunk look at Allura like he was a kicked puppy. 

“We’ve discovered something about Lance that is totally alarming and NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL!” Hunk cried, tears sprouting out of his eyes making Allura and Coran raise their brow. But concern was on their features and Allura instantly jumped on it. 

“What have you discovered?” Allura demanded, making Pidge sigh as she motioned to the scene. 

“You saw it too right? It doesn’t make sense how so much horrible shit happened at once. Verdict, Lance has the shittiest fucking luck ever. LIKE THIS DEFIES SCIENC DAMN IT!!” Pidge spoke, her voice deadpan though raising to hysterics at the end as she stared at Allura and Coran. 

“... What?” Allura asked, disbelief on her face and in her tone. 

“Think about Allura, how many times has LANCE been the one that gets horrible injured?” Hunk asked, getting Allura to frown as she though it over. 

“Hunk is right... the time where Sendak invaded the castle. And then with the venom crystal happened Lance was frozen and almost throw out into space.... Good heavens how has this boy survived for so long?” Coran mused, but a grim expression was on his face. While everything seemed to dawn on Allura as she flopped into a chair. 

“Oh dear, do Shiro and Keith know?” 

“No, but can you imagine what will happen when they do?” 

“....Coran, check the medical records and just see how many times Lance has been in there! Hunk, please go with him! Pidge, you’re with me... we need to figure something about this.” 

“Rodger!” Both, Hunk and Coran cried rushing out of the room faster than you can blink. Pidge lifted her glasses in a calculated gaze as she followed Allura out of the kitchen. 

That night Allura shouted in surprise at the amount of times Lance had been in the infirmary while Lance slept peacefully in the embrace of his loves and the cuddle of the worried mice.


	3. Shiro and Keith Frantic Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, after this begins the long list of everything that is a hazard to Lance's health. haha.

“Something’s up.” 

“I know, I can’t deny it either.” 

“They know something and I think it involves Lance.” 

“....Yeah, I think so too.” Shiro whispered, noticing how everyone seemed to watch Lance like a hawk. Every time the other so much as took a step away from their eye sight would they scramble to get into the same room. It didn’t seem like Lance noticed in the least and continued on doing his daily routines whenever they had down time. 

It unnerved the Shiro and Keith that the others were keeping something away from them about THEIR lover. Shiro looked over towards Keith and saw how the other seemed to be fuming at this realization. With a heavy sigh Shiro watched Lance start watching an old altean documentary about what looked to be animals. Once he knew that Lance was thoroughly distracted did Shiro and Keith sweep in for the kill. 

Their target... HUNK. 

“So Hunk, nice day we’re having.” Shiro spoke, his voice soft as to not alert Lance who beamed when the mice trotted over to him in order to watch the documentary with him. 

“Uh... yeah... I guess so?” Hunk mumbled, already looking nervous as Keith flanked his other side. 

“Yeah, it’s good that we all seem to be in the same room.... since it seems like we’re ALWAYS in the same room when LANCE is in the room.” Keith informed, making sure to punctuate the right works. The desired effect was given and the two worried boyfriends narrowed their eyes at seeing Hunk freeze before starting to fidget and sweat. 

Keith noticed that on the other side of the room Pidge seemed alert as she looked over to them also looking nervous. It infuriated Keith to no end making him glare at Hunk to put all his frustration in wrangle the answer out of the gentle giant. Something that he probably won’t regret since Lance was important to him and if it’s about something important about Lance.... well Lance might not survive this encounter if he doesn’t fess up. 

“Hunk, we know somethings up and we’re worried... it it involves Lance we have the right to know.” Shiro spoke, his voice gentle and yet firm. And that’s when both Shiro and Keith knew that had Hunk in the bag when his shoulders sag as he looked over to Lance. What worried both men was the terrified look he held as he stared back at them. 

“Guys... Have you noticed anything.... disturbing about Lance?” Hunk asked carefully, like he didn’t want to startle the two. 

“What?” Keith spoke, raising a brow as he looked over at Lance who peacefully watched the documentary while petting the small mice in his lap.   
Shiro also frowned, his stance frigid as he look from Hunk over towards Lance before going back to Hunk. He tried to remember if Lance seemed disturbed in anyway, but nothing came to mind. Every time Shiro saw Lance he always saw smile and laughter the other would give him and Keith every time he saw them. 

“Guys... You can’t tell me you haven’t notice.” Hunk spoke, his voice in disbelief. 

“What do you mean?!” Keith hissed, trying everything in his power to stay calm. 

“What dear Hunk here is trying to say is that Lance has the mysterious power or really awful power of bad luck!” Coran piped in, making everyone jump in surprise. It caused Lance to look over in confusion the miss jumping out of his lap at the loud noise. 

“You guys okay over there?” Lance called, getting an okay wave from Coran. Shrugging his shoulders Lance went back to watching the screen. 

“What... what the fuck are you talking about?” Keith hissed, wincing at Shiro’s ‘Don’t-sweat-infront-of-me-face’ as he looked over at Coran and Hunk. Even Shiro was looking at them in pure disbelief at being told that Lance has... an extreme case of bad luck. 

“Guys! You haven’t noticed all the time that Lance gets injured? Like yesterday with the tea!” Hunk asked, or more liked wheezed out. “Or, the day before that when Lance was smacked by Hunk’s tools when he was on the other side of the lab.” Coran piped in, pulling at his mustache with a sorrowful face. “Or the time before that where he fell right off Blue and smashed into that Alien Planet’s prickle bush.” Pidge added, coming up the group with some bags under her eyes. Allura came soon after, her hair in slight disarray as the two had been working tirelessly to figure a... safety device for the paladin. 

“...Now that I think about it... How many times has Lance gotten injured through... unexplained means?” Keith mumbled out loud. Shiro also thought over all the time they had to patch up Lance and soon the two seemed to pale. The numbers kept going up and up like they’ve won the most disturbing round on a slot machine. 

“Hey guys? What’re you all doing?” Lance asked, getting up to go to where the group was. Everyone watched in fascination and horror as ironically an empty drink packet that Pidge placed on the table flutter to the ground in front of Lance when the central air pushed it. Making Lance step and slip right on the packet. Everyone surged forward, but it was too late as Lance smashed into the small foot rest before tumbling back down the small steps where the couches are. 

“Lance!” Shiro and Keith cried, rushing over to Lance to check him over and already seeing a bruise form on the left side of his cheek. 

“Whoa! That was a close one! Anyway, what were you guys talking about?” Lance asked innocently staring at everyone’s pale faces. 

“I... YOU... Nothing Lance... just, let’s get some ice for that bruise.” Keith relented, helping the other up and guiding him towards the kitchen. He gave Shiro a look that said he would take care of things while he figure something out. Once the two left the room Shiro allowed the one thing to fall from his lips as he stared at the spot where the packet laid and where Lance landed. 

“.... SHIT.” 

It was a few hours, when technically ‘night’ had fallen onto the castle. Keith and Shiro were reluctant, but they left Lance alone sleeping in bed being cuddle once again by the mice for company. The two quietly made their way towards the dinning room where they were greeted with grim expressions and a heavy atmosphere. The two took their seats and leaned against each other for a small amount of comfort. 

“... We all know why we’re gathered here.” Shiro spoke seriously, getting nods from everyone in the room. 

“Coran, I believe you should share theme the information you showed all of us last night.” Allura informed, resting her head on her hands as she glared at one of the tablets in front of her. Coran nodded, walking over to Keith and Shiro, handing over the tablet before leaving them in order to sit beside the princess. 

When Shiro looked over it he wanted to rush back to their shared room to check and make sure that lance was alright. Keith, actually gripped onto Shiro’s hand tightly as he looked at the number his face going just a little paler. Hunk looked away from the tablet while Pidge actually slammed her fist down onto the table. 

“There isn’t enough science in the world to... figure out anything for Lance!” Pidge shouted, slumping back in her hair when Allura placed a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“I always thought it was just... him being clumsy...” Keith whispered, regret in his voice getting Shiro to lean down in order to kiss the other’s forehead. Keith smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes as he looked down at the number and information. 

“I never seen anyone with the amount of bad luck that Lance has. My goodness I’m surprised Lance seems so oblivious towards his own predicament!” Coran informed, making everyone groan at how true the other’s word rang. Coran was right, Lance didn’t seem to notice just how... much of a magnet the other seemed to be for trouble. Lance would just shrug it off like it was an everyday thing in his life and to everyone’s mind, it probably was. Which didn’t make any of the group feel any better. 

“Guys, I been thinking of an idea last night that I think would benefit all of us.” Hunk informed, before sending a small message to everyone’s tablet. Everyone pressed the button to accept and read the words on top of Hunk’s file. 

“Lance’s Hazard List?” Pidge asked, looking over at the proud paladin. 

“Yup every time something horrible happens, we place it on the list and making plans on how to counteract it! That way we can always stay on top of things and everyone can be informed.” Hunk stated, waving his hands around in excitement. 

Keith looked at the blank list, not knowing how it would benefit in the future. But, Keith hated to see Lance hurt and so he sighed. “I agree, this way we can keep track of everything.” Keith informed, giving his blessing on the idea making Hunk preen that his idea was being accepted. Pidge also nodded, agreeing to the idea along with Allura and Coran. Shiro looked at the file, before giving everyone a serious look. 

“Then let’s mark this day the beginning of Lance’s Hazard List.”


	4. 1. Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you folks enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Like I said, I'm doing this one more for fun than anything else. So many chapters will be pretty short since I'm trying to test how I can make this funny. 
> 
> Hope you folks enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO A REMINDER! I placed the halloween event for Voltron on my tumblr! It's at KnightNuraStar!

“Hey Lance.”

“Hey Babe! What’re you doing?” Lance asked, looking down at Shiro curiously. Shiro gave a long look at Lance before he gave a soft smile. Lance tilted his head in confusion before shrugging as he shifted onto the taller man’s lap in order to cuddle. 

“Just doing some math stuff.” Shiro informed, making Lance pout at the statement. 

“Ugha, of course. All work and no play make Shiro a dull boy.” Lance teased, getting Shiro to snort at the statement. Wrapping his arms around Lance he nuzzled into the other’s neck before biting down making Lance jump and squeak at the attack on his neck. Shiro continued to bite down hard making sure that the wound would leave a bruise for other’s to see if Lance pulled any of a shirt down. 

“Not so dull.” Shiro remarked, making Lance pout. 

“HEY! PDA!” came a shout making Lance jump again. All eyes looked over at Pidge who came into the room with her laptop under her arm. In her other hand were a few liquid packets making the two know that Pidge was going to go onto a research spree. Lance blew a kiss to the girl who made a ‘dodge’ for his expression of love. Making her drop the liquid packets that splatter all over the floor. 

“Lance! You made me drop them!” Pidge shouted, running over to the couch in order to place her laptop a safe distance away. Feeling a little guilty Lance quickly got up and rushed over to the spill in order to clean it. Apologies spilled from his mouth like the drink on the floor looking back in order to tell the girl. But, because he looked towards Pidge he didn’t realize just how close he was too the puddle in front him. 

“LANCE WATCH OUT!” 

“FUCK! LANCE!” 

“wha-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!” LAnce screamed, trying to skid to a halt before he walked into the large puddle. But, it was too late he skid right into the slipper liquid making him slide fast down the hall. Pidge and Shiro looked at each other with disbelief before rushing to get to Lance screaming his name. 

Lance just screamed as he waved his arms around hoping he could stop. But, ironically as he was sliding his way down the hallway another puddle greeted his feet. Coran blinked in surprise as he watched Lance bolt down the hallway with the new speed boost of Coran’s cleaning. A second later Shiro and Pidge were sprinting down the hallway in hopes to stop Lance. 

“Oh heavens! Lance!” Coran cried, also sprinting after the boy. 

“I’m okay!” Lance cried, turning to look at the others. 

“NO YOU’RE NOT! LOOK BEHIND YOU FOOL!” Pidge screeched, pointing at the stack of boxes that Lance wasn’t facing.  
CRASH! BOOM! 

“LANCE! LANCE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” 

“QUIZNAK! Shiro I think he’s under this one!” 

Lance groaned as he felt a few of the edge of the crates pushed into his skin. Doing a few experimental tosses and turns he could tell that nothing was broken. But, the other knew he was going to have bruises for a while. He waited for the others to dig him out from the bottom of the pile staring at the top and sighing in relief when the large box finally left his vision. 

“Lance! Where does it hurt?” Shiro asked, immediately going down in order to gently cradle the other in his arms. Lance was about to answer, but Pidge decided to go with a direct approach and started stripping the other. Taking off the Lance’s jacket and pushing up some of the sleeve the two winced at the large purple and black colored bruises that started to bloom all over Lance’s skin. 

Coran who had come rushing behind them instantly brought up his scanner and checked it over. Even though Lance looked okay on the outside you never know what damage that could have happened on the inside. But, the relieved look on his face showed that everything inside was alright. 

“He’ll be alright. The bruises will heal on their own so there is no need for the healing pod.” Coran informed, placing a comforting hand on both Pidge’s shoulder and Shiro’s. Lance also gave them a reassuring grin as Pidge continued to see just how much bruising there was. 

“Yikes, it’s even all over his stomach and legs.” Pidge informed, moving his pants up and shirt making Lance blush a little. Shiro sighed, smoothing his Galra hand over the bruises watching the skin flutter and wince at the touch. Already the protective urges were going crazy for the leader and soon he was making his way out of the box crates with Lance safely tucked into his arms. 

“Shiro! Don’t worry about me! I can walk!” Lance called, struggling in his gripe in order to walk. But as soon as everyone saw his foot about to touch what looked to be a wet spot did he find himself up in the air again. 

“NO!” the three shouted making Lance raise a brow. He shrugged though and decided to enjoy the situation by cuddling Shiro. Shiro grinned kissing Lance on the forehead that started to bruise and wondering how bad Keith was going to freak out. It seems Pidge was thinking the same thing as the two shivered at all the yelling the fire Paladin would probably do. 

“I’ll have all the puddles clean in a jiffy! Along with placing these crates away! All of you go rest.” Coran offered, doing the ushering away hand motion that made Shiro and Pidge nod gratefully. The three made their way back to the lounge area glaring at each and every bundle they came across. Shiro felt tense every time he thought Lance would try to leave his arms making Lance smirk as he played the game over and over again just to see the other’s reaction. 

“Relax Shiro! It was just an accident.” Lance laughed when he tried to jump out of the other’s gripe almost giving the Black Paladin a little heart attack as he quickly scooped Lance up in mid-air. Even Pidge was holding her clothes around her heart area for the small attack Lance gave. 

“Right... an accident.” Pidge snorted, going to clean the puddle that was on the floor. 

“Hey! It can’t get any worse right?” Lance purred, just as Shiro sat down in his seat. Of course Shiro and Pidge felt like they were going to eat those words and Keith came in and saw the state that Lance was in. 

“LANCE! WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

“Keith calm down!” 

“I AM CALM! I AM THE CALMEST PERSON YOU’LL EVER SEE! SHIRO GIVE ME LANCE RIGHT NOW!” 

“Keith! Keith! Stop! Bad Keith! BAD!” 

“HOW MUCH ARE YOU COVERED IN BRUISES!” 

“AAAHHH!!! KEITH! YOU’RE RIPPING MY CLOTHES OFF! LITERALLY!” 

“Keith! Stop!” 

Pidge groaned as she watched Keith start shredding Lance clothes in a hurry to see how covered the other was in injuries. With a sigh she went over to the couch where her laptop sat making sure to send a message to all Paladins except for Lance. 

Number One: Puddles.


	5. 2. Kitchen.... and sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all those who were expecting an update yesterday. 
> 
> I explained why on my tumblr.. but yeah the updates will be very weird. I don't know if I can push out the new stuff like I wanted too, but I'll try for you guys. If not, i'll post some teasers and what the stories will be about on Tumblr:KnightNuraStar.

“Babe, I need to get up.”

“No... just stay in bed today.” 

“Whoa, where’s Keith and what have you done to him?” Lance asked, a small grin flirting on his lips as he looks down at Keith. Keith rolls his eyes and Shiro who was laying next to Keith, chuckled for the other’s reaction. Lance leaned down to give Keith a small kiss on the lips before leaning over to the do the same for Shiro. 

“I’m going to kitchen to eat. I’ll meet you there.” Lance spoke, getting up from the bed and grabbing whatever he could find on the floor. Placing on one of Shiro’s black shirts and Keith’s pants does he skip his way out of the room. He heard little groans from both Shiro and Keith, making Lance cackle. 

“They have too many kinks.” Lance snickered as he continued his way to the kitchen. 

“Oh, good morning Lance.” Hunk spoke, also wearing his pajamas as he went around the kitchens. Lance gave a tired side hug and a small ‘good morning’ as he looked around the ‘fridge’ to see if he can find anything appealing. 

Thankfully, Allura and Coran had realized that there needed to be a variety in meals and allowed the paladins to harvest and hunt on planets for a few days in order to stuck up the stores and fridge with a variety of different ingredients. While they still ate food goo every now and then, it was no longer meals they had to face every single day. 

“What’s on today’s menu buddy?” Hunk asked, looking like he was making some sort of breakfast sandwich with a side of good and a nice steaming hot beverage. Lance thought over a bit before deciding to do something similar with Hunk. 

“Breakfast sandwich.” Lance informed, grabbing some of the cooked meat from last night. What Lance and everyone presumed was cheese as it tasted just like it. Except the thing was the color of purples and greens. He grabbed a few vegetables to place on before closing the large door of the fridge. Lance placed on the ingredients down before he looked around with a frown. 

“Hunk where are the knives again?” Lance asked, getting Hunk to yawn as he pointed over to where a metal cabinet stood. Lance thanked the other before going towards the cabinet. Hunk was about to continue to eat when a thought came to mind. 

“Naw, he’ll be safe.” Hunk reassured before he bit into his sandwich once again. 

Lance hummed lightly as he opened the cabinet and grabbed the knife that was closest to him. Closing the cabinet he made his way back in order to prepare the sandwich. Grabbing of of the veggies Lance pressed down and winces as all the juices squirted out and lathered his hands and knife. 

“Whoa, this is kinda slippery.” Lance laughed, making Hunk go frigid as he turned his head towards Lance.   
“Lance...” Hunk spoke carefully, placing down his sandwich as he stood up. 

“No worries I got it! I got this!” Lance grinned, but the knife slipped out of his hand and managed to slice Lance’s right palm and a few of his left fingers. Blood spurted out making Lance panic as he reach up in order to prevent the blood from getting into the food. But, his hand smacked a few of the pots making them unhook from where they hanged and smashed into the other’s face. 

“OW!” Lance cried, flailing backwards while pressing one his bleeding hands to his face. 

“LANCE! YOU DON’T GOT THIS! YOU DON’T GOT THIS!” Hunk cried, rushing to catch the other. But, Hunk was too slow in his reaction and too late as Lance smashed into the cabinets in the cabinets in the back. One instantly opened from contact and with how Lance slammed into the cabinets it made the contents in them move. One GLASS mug, the only GLASS mug that was in the cabinet fell and smashed to the floor where Lance proceeded to step in. Lance howled before he finally slammed into the floor. 

“KITCHENS ARE EVIL! SANDWICHES ARE EVIL! LANCE SPEAK TO ME!” Hunk shouted, watching as his feet started to bleed. Thankfully Hunk noticed the cuts weren’t too deep and they wouldn’t need any stitches. 

“Hey? What’s with all the ruckus i-QUIZNAK! LANCE!” Allura cried rushing over to Lance grabbing a towel in order to start wrapping in his bleeding hands. 

“Ugha, sorry guys.” Lance groaned, while Hunk look towards his feet. Wincing as some of the glass was embedded into his feet. 

“Don’t speak! My goodness, what happened? Actually, inform me later.” Allura spoke, as Hunk did the hard work in taking out every single piece of glass. Quickly the two worked on Lance treated his injuries before cleaning up the mess. Lance pouted as he stared at his unfinished food. Mumbling about how hungry he was and hearing the loud moaning growls that were coming out from his tummy. 

“NO! Lance sandwiches are evil! I’ll make you something better! IN FACT! ALLURA YOU CAN EAT MY SANDWICH! IT’S PURE EVIL! ALL SANDWICHES ARE EVIL!” Hunk informed alittle hysterically as he rushed to make another breakfast. Lance perked up and waited patiently for his meal. 

Allura though was sitting next to Lance some tea by her side as she stared at the other with exhausted eyes. “Oh father, I wonder if you had to deal with this?” Allura mused, hiding her face behind her folded hands as she leaned forwards on the table. The mice diligently making her tea while looking at the princess with worry. 

She stared at the sandwich beside her and couldn’t help, but push the contents away and towards the hungry mice. The mice began to gobble up the sandwich with vicious ease and Allura can’t help the satisfaction of seeing the sandwich die at the hands of the mice. 

“That sandwiches deserve this fate.” Allura thought, as she looked over at Lance who bounced in his seat once the smell of good food enveloped the room. 

“Well... I guess I can finally enjoy a peaceful morning.” Allura mused, smiling as she watched Lance not noticing that a tired Keith came into the kitchen. 

“Hey, something sme-....LANCE AGAIN?!” 

“Oh Keith! Hunk’s making breakfast ~” 

“FUCK THE BREAKFAST! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FEET?!” 

“KEITH! SANDWICHES ARE EVIL! THEY HURT LANCE!” 

“THEY WHAT! I’LL SHOW THEM!” 

“KEITH! PUT THE SWORD AWAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

“I’M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF A BALANCED BREAKFAST!” 

“I’ll just add kitchens to the list.... along with Sandwiches on the list.” Allura whispered, taking out her tablet as she watched Hunk cheer Keith as he started hacking the remains of the half eaten sandwich the mice ate. The mice scurried into Lance’s arms as they all looked at Keith with a horror and confusion. 

“I’ll send Coran a message to ban sandwiches from the castle.”


	6. 3. Alien Starfish and......Justin Bieber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update! The next to be update is Pain and Decision. 
> 
> I also post updates on my Tumblr at KnightNuraStar. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this and hopefully my writing is improving. But, here's to hoping.

“Whoa, babe look! The water is pink! How creepy.” Lance whispered, looking down at the water with great fascination. Beside him, Keith was standing looking at the water with great bewilderment along with Lance. 

“Yeah, but it’s also... transparent... I can see everything.” Keith informed, seeing a few freaky looking fish swim around before darting away once Keith’s shadow loomed over them. The two were close, holding each other’s hand as they stared at the water. While the water itself was alright for humans to be in... the fact that the water was pink was slightly unsettling as it reminded the two... of the stomach medicine. 

“Where’s Shiro?” Lance asked, looking around for their other boyfriend 

Lance spotted Shiro speaking with Coran as he explained a few things before leaving to head towards Allura and Hunk. All the while Pidge poked at a few of the sleeping creatures on the beach. Hunk was with Allura on the far end of the beach checking out the vegetation to see if they could bring anything back to the ship with them to add to their large stock of diverse alien foods. 

“Lance, look!” Keith called, excited as he pulled Lance back to see something large coming out of the water to make it’s way onto the beach. 

“Oh! That’s a Pink Star! Probably the most docile creature on the planets, but at the same time the most dangerous. Funny how things work like that.” Coran informed, while Lance let go of Keith’s hand in order to investigate. Keith stayed in order to raise a brow at Coran at his explanation prompting Coran to explain further for the Red Paladin. 

“You see Keith, the Pink Star sees through the large gem on it’s back. Usually it’s very docile and even kind to all sea life! In fact it’s very hard to get it into it’s aggressive nature.” Coran informed, making Keith nod as he looked over at Lance. Lance was instantly playing with the large pink starfish moving away as it raise it’s arm to touch him, before coming back to pet the creature. 

“How does it become aggressive?” Keith asked, curious to know. 

“No one really knows!” Coran laughed, making Keith shake his head. 

Keith was about to call Lance over when he noticed that Lance stepped back in surprise as the Pink Star started to launched itself onto Lance’s head. Keith shouted in rage as he bolted towards Lance helping the other to prevent the sharp teeth that started snapping towards Lance’s face. 

“CORAN! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS THINGS WAS DOCILE!” Keith shouted, trying to get the tentacles off, but cursing at the fact that the suckers had a good hold of Lance’s skin making Lance cry out each time he tried to take off even one. Coran didn’t say anything as he grabbed the creature from behind and pulled, making Lance scream in pain again. 

“OW! Ow! Ow!” Lance cried, making Keith give a quick kiss to Lance’s cheek for comfort as he continued to tug. He managed to get one leg off, but that still left seven more. 

“What did you do?!” Keith asked, trying to prevent the creature from re-attaching the leg. 

“I don’t know! When I started to sing a Justin Bieber song it just went crazy!” Lance shouted back crying out again when Keith worked the suckers off. 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SING SOMETHING FROM THAT GUY!” 

“I DON’T KNOW!” 

“HE’S NOT EVEN GOOD!” 

“KEITH! I’M SORRY I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HALSEY OR LADY GAGA! JUST GET IT OFF!” Lance cried, wincing as another sucker was taken off leaving behind angry red spots that slowly morphed into large purple bruises. Keith cursed, looking over in the distance to see the others too far away. Which, of course Lance would get attacked when the REST of the team was a large distance away from where they were making sure that none one could hear their shouts or screaming. Damn Lance's bad luck to hell. 

“CORAN! GO GET THE OTHERS! NOW! NOW!” Keith shouted, making Coran nod as he sprinted away from the two trying to run as fast as he can towards the rest in order to get some help. 

“Keith! I’m sorry I sang his songs! I’ll never do it again! Please get this off of me!” Lance cried, tears running down his faces as more bruises were being made and more marks. Keith felt his patience running thing. No one makes Lance cry unless it was him and that either tears of joy or... well, another set of tears that he will not think right now as his boyfriend was currently being mauled by a fucking starfish. EITHER WAY NO ONE MAKES HIS LANCE FUCKING CRY! 

“YOU LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF PINK SHIT! IF YOU DON’T LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT THE FUCK NOW! I’LL FUCKING PIERCE YOUR MOUTH HOLE ONTO A FUCKING CHRISTMAS TREE BEFORE BURNING WITH YOU STILL BEING ALIVE!” Keith shouted, the damn thing stopped in shock at the Red Paladin's words. Quickly the Pink Star rushed off of Lance and onto the ground quivering as if knowing what Keith meant. But, Keith wasn’t done with the Pink Star oh no... 

... it still had to pay. 

Shiro came bolting to the scene before scooping a sniffling and crying Lance into his arms. Seeing all the bruises Shiro looked around to see what caused it and held Lance close as he watched Keith... 

STOMP 

“Keith....” 

STOMP

“Shiro....” 

STOMP

“What are you doing?” 

STOMP

“Therapy.” 

STOMP

“Was that the thing that did this to Lance?” Shiro asked, soothing Lance as he looked at all the bruises kissing a few and frowning even more when Lance flinched away at the touch. When he got a nod from Keith, Shiro tensed holding Lance closer as he glared at the Pink Star. Carefully he got up with Lance still in his arms going beside Keith who frowned and was about to say something to the other when he stopped as he got a good look at the other's face. Once Keith saw the livid look the Black Paladin held and the glowing eyes that looked with rage at the alien did Keith finally shut his mouth. 

“I’ll be a moment.” Shiro smiled, which sparkled making Lance and Keith quiver at the expression. Quickly Lance clung onto Keith and Keith rushed away from the spoy as they heard Shiro’s arm power up. Oh, it wasn’t the normal power up either... it was more eerie and... well... they needed to get some cover NOW.

“Keith! What’s going on?!” Allura cried, running after Keith when he zoomed away form the scene. 

“CODE YELLOW! CODE YELLOW!” Keith shouted, making everyone scream as they scrambled away. Keith jumped into a sand ditch along with everyone else in order to get ready for the chaos. Hunk, being the brave soul looked up before screaming a high pitched noise and fainted back into the ditch with foam coming out of his mouth. 

“Get ready!” Pidge shouted from Allura’s arms while Coran covered the two with his own body. Keith covered Lance before the loud bang sounded out through the area. With the bang came the gust of wind and everyone held on as the gust blasted through in a matter of seconds. The colors of purple shots across the wind here and there before finally everything was calm again. Not even the sound of the ocean could be heard after the bang was over. 

“Do you think it’s safe?” Allura whispered, making everyone look at Hunk to see he was still out.

“I’ll go.” Coran spoke, his voice quivering as he stood up in order to look. 

“Be careful Coran.” Allura spoke, while Pidge hid her face in Allura’s shoulder as they watched the advisor slowly make his way towards the top of the ditch. Looking in the direction of the blast, everyone watched as his eyes go wide and his face pale before he slowly lowered himself back into the ditch. 

“I think we should go back to the castle.” Coran spoke, his voice light and having a cheerful tone. But, his face still showed horrors that made everyone gulp. They all gave a small prayers for Coran and Hunk for what has been seen, can never be unseen. 

“I think I’m all beached out.” Pidge agreed. 

“Lance needs to get treated.” Keith spoke, while Lance winced at all the bruises that covered his arms, neck and eve some of his face. 

“I have a special healing cream for bruises.” Allura informed, while Coran went to grab Hunk and drag the Paladin as they all made it back tot he castle. Everyone tensed when they heard footsteps rushing towards them until Shiro walked by their side. His face beaming with happiness and relaxation while his arm steamed by his side. The picture was so disturbing that the group thought that Shiro would make the perfect enemy in a horror movie. 

“You’re right Keith! That was therapeutic!” Shiro laughed, something that was so innocent that everyone flinched. 

“Sorry guys... I shouldn’t have gotten so close to alien wild life.” Lance pouted, making Keith nuzzle into his hair in order to comfort Lance. Shiro placed his on hand on Lance’s face to lean down in order to peck his cheek before kissing Keith on the lips. 

“It’s alright... accidents happen.” Shiro informed, while they boarded the ship. 

Coran sighed when he placed Hunk on the couch, looking over to a set of cushions and seeing Lance sandwiched between Keith and Shiro. The two taking time to place on the salve and bandages on the ugly bruises that covered Lance's skin. Next to them Pidge was draped over Allura’s lap while the Princess petted the girl’s hair, looking exhausted as she looked up at the ceiling as if contemplating the universe she lived in. 

Carefully Coran pulled out his tablet in order to type a few things into the list. 

“Lance is no longer allowed to touch or be near any Aliens in a shape of a star. Also to not sing whatever a bieber song is.”


	7. 4. Liquid Packets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for Hazard List. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

“I wonder what’s been going on with everyone lately.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, everyone seems so weird recently. Like I just saw Pidge putting something over all the ‘plugs’ in the castle and Hunk putting covers on forks... FORKS CORAN! Don’t get me started on Shiro and Keith!” Lance explained, placing his hand on his hips as he thought over everyone’s strange behavior. Allura, who’d been walking beside the other, froze a bit at the comment before schooling back her emotions as she continued to walk beside Lance. 

“Oh! Everyone is just trying to make the castle... safer! Just in case we are attacked and it shakes everything from the inside.” Allura informed, knowing she was lying through her teeth. But, being thankful that Lance was so gullible as he nodded at the comment. 

“Huh, that makes sense.” Lance spoke, thinking over the time that the castle had been in heavy fire and everything inside became a complete wreck. The two finally walked into the training room where everyone else was waiting. But, instead of being ready to train everyone was surrounded around an extra android of the Gladiator with curiosity as Pidge started to fool around in it. 

“What’s going on?” Allura asked, walking over to Coran who stared at Pidge with stars in his eyes. 

“Pidge is trying to reprogram the Gladiators to be more than just training partners!” Coran informed, making Allura to raise a brow as she looked over towards the Green Paladin for some more explanation. 

“Well, Shiro had made a comment of not being able to sleep well unless he does his patrols.” Keith spoke first, looking over to his boyfriend with worry as the other just shrugged his shoulders. Lance also frowned, knowing how troubled the other was at falling asleep. It took Shiro patrolling the hallways and checking on everyone twice before he can fall asleep. 

“So I thought, what if we can use the Gladiators to do something similar as the battle androids the Galra used! Not only will this help Shiro fall asleep, but it will help us if we’re ever boarded.” Pidge pipped up as she continued to type away at her computer. Hunk was behind her, sipping his liquid packet as he looked at all the code the girl was placing inside the android. 

“I never thought of using the gladiator in such a way... but that would me immensely useful for us. This could have helped us when the castle was stormed from last time.” Allura spoke, though her face cringed at the memory. The whole incident had caused Lance to be gravely injured and soon gave the loss of King Alfor’s Ai. Coran placed a comforting hand on Allura’s shoulder who smiled with appreciation to him, before looking back at Pidge. 

“Almost done.” Pidge informed, but Lance was getting impatient so he walked over to Hunk and smacked his friend on the shoulder. But, Hunk whom was so confused on Pidge, didn’t notice Lance and yelped as he dropped his liquid packet.... directly on the laptop Pidge was working on. 

Keith was quick in getting the girl out of there before the laptop started sparking making the Gladiator convulse as it turned to look directly at Lance. Everyone stopped, watching the android as it’s little circle turned from Blue to an angry red. It continued to look at Lance, slowly getting up before ripping the cables out of it’s head. 

“Guys? What’s wrong with it?” Hunk asked, getting in front of Lance in hopes of drawing it’s attention away. But, it seemed like the android didn’t care as it continued to stare at Lance. 

“I don’t know!” Pidge cried, placing her hands in her hair. Keith had enough and instantly charged at the Gladiator who in a flash had Keith soaring back right into Shiro. 

“ATTACK OF THE ROBOTS! IT’S THE MATRIX! NO I-ROBOT! BUT THIS TIME WE DON’T HAVE WILL SMITH!” Lance screeched, as the Gladiator charged at him. Thankfully his flight instincts screamed at him and he moved his skinny legs away just as the Gladiator made a grab for him. 

“PALADINS! TAKE DOWN THE GLADIATOR!” Allura ordered, making everyone summon their weapons. Hunk instantly started firing at the Gladiator, watching in disbelief as it easily dodged each bullet that headed towards it. Sadly, by doing this one went straight for Lance who yelped as he managed to summon his shield. Sadly, the blow made him fling into the open door and straight for the stairs. 

“LANCE!” Shiro cried, sprinting over to the other his arm reaching out. 

But, sadly Lance fell into the abyss of the stairs everyone hearing each thump and each curse. 

“OW!” 

THUMP! 

“QUIZNAK!” 

THUMP!

“WHY ARE!” 

THUMP!

“THERE SO!” 

THUMP!

“MANY STAIRS!” 

THUMP!

“OH FUCK!” 

SMASH! 

“I’m okay! I’m! OH QUIZNAK I FORGOT THE OTHER FLIGHT!” Lance shouted, before proceeding to fall down the next flight of stairs. Shiro rushed down the steps, before he pushed back by the Gladiator. Making Keith growl as he tackled the android who smashed to the floor. Pidge jumped and smashed onto Keith and the two tried to pin down the android. But, it broke free of the hold and continued sprinting down the stares with vigor. 

“MY THIRST HAS CAUSED THIS!” Hunk sobbed, running down the stairs in order to catch the thing with Coran and Allura hot on his heels. 

Keith scrambled up along with Pidge and Shiro was behind them as they heard a another smash at the second flight. But, by the time they got there Shiro almost smashed into everyone as they stared at the scene of... 

The Gladiator treating Lance’s wounds. 

“Ow, ow, ow! Careful!” Lance whined, pouting as the Gladiator took off his armor before placing on more bandages an ice pack. It’s ‘eye’ glowing, looking like it was scanning the other before looking at Pidge. Everyone watched the girl as they heard a small ‘PING!’ on her tablet making her pull it out and turn it on. 

“It’s... Lance’s vitals... the gladiator is showing that Lance is okay... just a lot of bruising and a sprained ankle.” Pidge informed, making Coran grab the tablet from her with awe. Once the treatment was finished Keith instantly went to Lance only to be stopped by the Gladiator. This made the other bristle as he looked at the android with a deadly expression. Another ping was heard and Pidge looked at both Shiro and Keith nervously. 

“Um, guys... if we can just wait for me to reprogram the glad-...” 

“OH MY QUIZNAK! The Gladiator thinks Shiro and Keith are a threat to Lance! Oh! And HE would make a much better protector?” Hunk asked, reading the sentence on the tablet. Everyone gasped, except Lance who was still out of it from all the stairs he encountered on his way down. 

“What did he say? Sorry guys, I think I hit my head a little too much.” Lance informed, looking up to see two enraged boyfriends standing over the Gladiator. And with another yelp watched as the two pounced on the Android. 

“FUCK YOU! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE! FUCKING SAY IT!” 

“Keith! He can’t talk!” 

“I’M GOING TO PUMMEL YOU INTO THE GROUND!” 

“Shiro! For one thing, please do not do that we just repaired that floor and second, PUT A BETTER EXAMPLE AND STOP FIGHTING!” 

“SHIRO! GRAB HIS FUCKING LEGS! GRAB THEM!” 

“Keith! OH QUIZNAK HAVE MERCY ON HIM!” 

“KEITH! STAB HIS EYE!” 

“SHIRO! WHAT THE HELL!” 

Lance stared at the scene, no sure what to make of it before he looked up at Coran. “Coran, what’s going on?” Lance asked, while Coran looked away from the carnage. The Altean, just sighed as he patted Lance’s shoulder before looking down at his wrapped ankle to make sure it was treated properly. 

“Nothing to worry about my boy.” Coran informed, giving Lance a nice smile. 

“LANCE IS OURS! YOU HEAR ME YOU PIECE OF METAL?! I’LL MAKE WALLE LOOK CLEAN COMPARED TO WHAT I’M GOING TO DO WITH YOU!” 

“Oh hell! It’s like this is a pissing contest or something! Or like when kids lick things and say it’s mine.” Pidge groaned, working with Hunk and Allura to try and pull off the Paladins from the beaten android. But, like a prophets words the two stopped and looked at Pidge like she was the answer to the questions for the entire universe. Pidge looked at Allura and Hunk, before watching as the two surged onto Lance. 

“EW! EW! What are you doing!” Lance cried, as Keith licked on long strip on his left cheek and Shiro did the same on his right. 

“NO LANCE YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Keith informed, before he dived his head in again. Only to be stopped by Pidge and for Shiro to be stopped by Allura. While everyone fought, Hunk took the tablet with shaky hand and started to type in something for the list. 

“4. Liquid Packets [Please drink away from all things Pidge is making and when Lance is drinking to WATCH HIM AT ALL TIMES! ALSO IF YOUR THE ONE DRINKING HAVE TWO PEOPLE WITH YOU IF YOU'RE IN THE SAME AREA AS LANCE!].”


	8. 5. Laundry Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! I GOT A TWITTER NOW! 
> 
> COME CHAT WITH ME AT KnightNuraStars! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 I will post updates there as well. Also thought it would be easier to chat with folks. ;3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> I got this because this actually happened to me before. Well one of my friends did it and let just say i had to do the saving.

“Hey, Babe have you see my jacket?” 

“Yeah, it should be in the laundry room. Remember that you spilt most of your dinner on it?” 

“Oh! Okay, thanks Keith!” Lance called, getting a smile from his boyfriend before he left to go to the laundry room. 

Lance trotted away to the laundry room, missing his favorite jacket desperately as he made his decent in the lower quarters of the castle. Thankfully the laundry room was almost like an earth laundry room! Except there were was a lot more buttons and it worked so much faster than earth’s washer and dryers. 

“Lance, where are you going?” Allura asked, her voice kind as she looked at Lance. 

“I’m going to wash my jacket. It’s kinda cold in the castle today.” Lance informed, going through the large pile of clothes to find said jacket. After some digging Lance cheered when he found it and trotted over to the large washing machine. Allura smiled, and decided to wait with the other in order to give him some company. 

“Hey, Allura can I ask you something?” Lance asked, looking at the button on the console with a raised brow. 

“Yes?” 

“Which button is the small load?” 

“Oh! That would be the button that looks like a fused letter A and S in your earth language.” Allura informed, making Lance pout as he saw two options that looked the same as Allura stated. Shrugging, he pressed one of the button before throwing in his jacket. He closed the door and opened the ‘soap’ hatch. Lance was about to grab the box, but he slipped on a sock and knocked into the shelf. A box at the top that was on the edge fell and smashed into the soap hatch whole. 

The hatch closed with the full box inside and locked making the cycle start. Allura froze at what she witnessed before she rushed over to Lance in order to help the other up. “Oh! Lance, are you alright?” Allura asked, brushing her finger over the bump that was already forming on Lance’s forehead. 

“Yeah, sorry. I think I slipped on a sock.” Lance moaned, laughing at the silliness. All of a sudden though, he felt something wet and Lance looked behind him before his eye bulged out in surprise. Allura frowned and also looked gasping when she saw the large washer leaking water and the amount of soap that was building up inside. 

“LANCE! COME ON!” Allura cried, picking Lance up easily just as the door opened letting the two cry out in horror as a blast of soap shot towards them. Allura slipped as she tried to make it to the exit making her lose her gripe on Lance who fell into the growing pile of soap. 

“LANCE! LANCE!” Allura cried, managing to get to the wall before smashing the emergency button on the wall. Instantly some of the lights started flashing while Allura tried to make her way to Lance who was drowning in the bubbles. The room continued to fill with them and Allura knee that the room would be overcome with the damn things. So with a heavy heart she ran to the door and smashed the button upon just as everyone came to the door. 

“WHAT’S GO- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Pidge cried, climbing on Hunk as the bubbles started charge out into the hallway. 

“Lance! Where are you?!” Shiro called, marching into the battlefield as he dug through the bubbles. Keith already diving in in order to find his boyfriend. 

“GUYS! OW! IT’S IN MY EYES!” Lance cried from where in the pile. Soon a bang was heard and something falling landed on a soft and solid person. They heard Lance whimper before a soap monster came up from the side. Coran not expecting it, squealed and smacked his hand at the soap monster. Making it cry out and fall back into the pile of bubbles. 

“LANCE!” Shiro shouted out placing his hands on his head as he rushed over to his fallen lover. Keith’s head popped up from a little ways away and swam his way towards the area. Coran, already started apologizing as he helped Lance up trying to wipe off the soap from the other’s face. Revealing a swollen and bruised face with bloodshot eyes. 

“Oh my poor boy.” Coran sighed, while Allura tried to stop the machine. 

“My jacket.” Lance whined reaching towards the main source of the mess. Keith seeing this went over to the cause of all this grief to find Lance’s jacket. Shiro made his way to Lance, bringing him into his arms and placing kisses on the other’s bruises. Wincing at the strong soap taste that greeted his lips. Shiro went to move and yet he slipped on the slippery floor landing into the bubbles again. 

“DAMN IT! WHY ARE BUBBLES SO SLIPPERY!” Pidge hissed jumping off Hunk to help only to slip and land in the soapy abyss. 

“IT’S ATTACK OF THE LIVING BUBBLES! NOTHING IS SAFE!” Hunk sobbed, trying to get his friend back. But, the hallways were filling with a good stream of the stuff so finding anyone in this mess was almost impossible. 

“KEITH?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

“I’m right here! OW! FUCK! Allura that was my foot!” 

“I’m sorry Keith! But I’m trying to stop this bloody machine!” 

“HUNK! I’M RIGHT HERE!” 

“HERE?!” 

“HUNK! MY LAD THA TIS MY MUSTACHE!” 

“SHIRO?! THE SOAP IS GETTING IN MY EYES AGAIN!” 

“Where here?!” 

“..... Shiro that’s not my eyes.” 

“SORRY!” 

“I THINK I GOT IT!” Allura cried, pressing a button and shutting off the machine. The machine hummed and stopped it’s invasion. Giving Keith the change to grab the wet soap jacket from inside. Thankfully it looked okay, just covered in thick layers of bubbles. 

Hunk managed to find Pidge, lifting the girl who looked like a snowball with a disgruntled face. Coran managed to crawl out of the soaps with his mustache looking worse for wear. Allura managed to help Keith out of the soap looking like she had a large afro made of soap while Keith looked like a pissed off drowned cat. 

“.... Coran.” Allura sighed, making Coran give a thumbs up as he activated the cleaning bots. Taking out the tablet that somehow managed to come out undamaged, Coran placed the laundry room on the list before passing out on the floor. 

“Everyone hit the showers! Getting this soap out might take awhile.” Shiro informed, giving a few kisses on Lance’s eyes as the other kept on rubbing at them. Keith moved in order to start giving Lance kisses as well. Pidge looked at Lance before raising a brow in question. 

“Lance where the hell are your pants?” 

“.... Shiro.” 

“There were no witnesses, you can’t prove anything.”


	9. 6. Free Samples!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this is late. I normally had this planned to be brought out earlier. 
> 
> After this will be baby album!

“Keith! Hunk! Can I get this?” 

“How much is it and what is it?” 

“Look at this stuff toy! It looks like a betta fish and it’s so big! Can I please get it?!” 

“Keith your call.” 

“.... FINE!” Keith groaned, seeing the puppy dog eyes the other was giving him. Lance grinned and started talking with the alien seller about the stuffed weird looking fish. Hunk chuckled as he looked over at Keith who seemed to beam when Lance looked over at him with pure love and happiness. 

“It’s really nice of Allura to allow us to shop every now and then.” Hunk informed, making Keith nod as he looked around the space market they were in. He could see Shiro looking over some books with great interest while Pidge was being held back by Coran as she tried to buy a few more androids with her own money. 

Allura was off towards another stand looking over some things before asking about a piece of clothing that was hanging on the left. The atmosphere was peaceful and everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Something that hasn’t really happened too much as the team had been having missions after mission. 

“Yeah, it’s something so... normal that I think we all need it.” Keith admitted, looking at his own bag filled with a few things hat interested him. 

“KEITH! CAN I ACTUALLY GET TWO?!” 

“What? No! You’re getting one!” 

“Oh please? What if we don’t come back to this market!” 

“Lance, no!” 

“PPPPLLLEEEAASSSSEEE!” Lance begged, allowing his eyes to water and his lips to tremble. He looked like a kicked kitten and Keith could already feel a whole body blush coming on. Hunk waited for the train wreck as Lance started making little innocent and sad sounds. 

Keith had no chance. 

“FINE! YOU GET TWO AND THAT’S IT!” Keith shouted, making Lance cheer and the alien behind the stand to chuckle. Lance immediately goes back to looking over the many fish like stuffed animals that came in all sizes from a little football to even as big as hunk. 

Keith groaned, massaging his temple getting a large comforting hand on his shoulder. Keith relaxed and turned to kiss Shiro who meet with Keith’s lips. Hunk chuckled at the cute display while Lance continue to chat with the shop keeper who seemed very amused and happy.   
“Keith! So, I know I asked for two... but can I get one more?” 

“DAMN IT! LANCE!” 

“KEITH YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! I NEED IT!” 

“NO! I’m drawing the line!” 

“SHIRO!” 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Keith shouted, putting himself between Lance and Shiro so that the other couldn’t convince the other from getting a third plush toy. Lance pouted, having a put out look before he looked away from Keith making Keith groan again. 

A pouty Lance was worse than the kicked kitten Lance, because you always feel like instead of kicking you stomped on several kittens. Of course Lance had a special power to make everyone feel so guilty that at the end they did little things to beg for forgiveness without actually voicing the begging part. 

“Free Sample?” 

“Don’t mind if I do!” Lance cheered, taking what looked to be a red bread thing from an alien’s platter. Hunk also joined in and the two were contently munching on their treats. Both the aliens, the shop keeper and the free sample one, chuckles with joy at their reactions. Looking like they were enjoying such happy customers enjoying their goods. 

“Hunk! What is this?! This taste is so good!” Lance informed, stars in his eyes as he hummed in delight at the treats. 

“I know right! It taste just like cher.... AAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Hunk screamed, making everyone jump a few feet in the air. Lance shouted when Hunk flung himself onto the treat and consumed the rest of it. 

“Hunk! Why would you that!” Lance cried, while Shiro gave the ‘I’m very disappointed in you’ look while Keith physically bristled. But, Hunk smashed his large hands on Lance’s shoulder making Lance frown at his friend. 

“Lance, it tasted like cherries.” Hunk spoke, his voice so deadly serious that everyone stilled. 

“Oh... do we have anything?” Lance asked, his voice a little nervous. Keith and Shiro frowned at the tone, but Shiro was the first to notice how Lance’s eyes and lips... seemed to go a little red along with puffing up just a little bit. 

“Oh! He is going int swollenallergicanalargha!” The alien from behind the booth commented, placing a comforting tentacle on Lance’s head. 

“What?” Keith asked.   
“He’s allergic to cherries!” Hunk informed, making Shiro jump into action while the alien with the stuffed animals ushered them behind her stand. The alien with the free sample looks like she was going to burst into tears as they laid Lance down to get comfortable. 

“You’ll be okay Lance.” Shiro soothed, while Keith ran his fingers down Lance’s face that started to swell. 

“No worries, he shall.” The tentacle alien reassured as she made her back even further back. Her tentacle slithered to what looked like a fridge before she opened it. Taking out what looked like hypo spray the alien look over Lance with a smile. She petted his head using some tentacles to bring the plush toys into Lance’s arms. 

This one looked to be the size of pidge and was the blue one that Lance had been staring at. Lance looked at the alien scared as he felt his throat slowly close before something sharp pressed into his neck, another sharp press to his thigh and the last into his arm. The alien smiled, just as Pidge came jumping over Hunk in order to see Lance. 

“He’s alright now! Just needs at least two days bed rest and plenty of fluids. You should buy medicine, medical center here sells.” The alien informed, while Coran and Allura came through the crowd of curious on lookers with a stretcher. Lance sighed in relief when Shiro and Keith helped him onto the stretch before covering him with a blanket. 

He reached out though to the alien who took his hand and petted his hair one last time. She whispered a few things to Lance that made him smile before he slowly closed his eyes. The alien let a few cooing sounds before stepping back to allow Shiro and Keith to comfort him. 

“You’ll be alright.” Shiro whispered, kissing Lance on his swollen eyes giving the other a little comfort. 

“Yeah, we’re going to pamper you so much that you’ll be for us to stop.” Keith informed, before motioning for Shiro. Shiro raised a brow before a knowing smile was placed on his features. With Pidge’s help they escorted Lance back to the castle for some rest while Allura and Coran rushed to the medical center to buy a supply of medicines for Lance just in case he or the others got into an allergic reaction. 

Hunk stared at Keith, while the other started to dig through his bag. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’M GOING TO BUY EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PLUSH TOY IN THIS STAND.”


	10. 7. Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASS UPLOAD TODAY! I HOPE YOU FOLKS ENJOY! 
> 
> Also important update on my tumblr at KnightNuraStar about the halloween week! 
> 
> Hope you folks enjoy this! 
> 
> Also a little bit of halloween theme here for a certain something.

Lance pouted as he rested in his bed. All around him were large to small to medium stuffed animals of what Lance assumed were aquatic space creatures. To be honest, they remind him of earth’s aquatic animals which helped ease much of his homesickness. Lance cuddled with the stuffed toys and sighed as he leaned against the abundance of pillows. 

What can Lance say? He was a very particular in being comfortable, which means lots of pillow and planets. Blue eyes stared into nothing, before another sigh escaped his lips making the two bundles on each of his side move and mumble. 

Wincing, Lance decided to leave his boyfriends alone for now. Leaning down he kissed Shiro on the cheek, nuzzling his neck before pulling back. With Keith he kissed the other’s forehead and rubbed cheeks together before wiggling his way out. Turning around Lance saw the two instantly reach out for each other seeking the warmth that left. 

Lance grinned before placing the plush toy in his arms down before making his way out of the room. Leaving the huge bedroom Lance began to make his way around the castle. Today was one of their rare days off after constant battles for two weeks. 

Everyone seemed to be winding down and sleeping most of the day. Even Pidge was relaxing in some cushioned couches with a book in her hand though her eyes were hazy looking like at any moment she would sleep. Allura was beside her already asleep and her book paced to the side as she snoozed peacefully. It made Lance smile, before he quietly left the room in order to explore some more. 

“You know, I haven’t really explored the castle since we came here.... I wonder what else is around here.” Lance mused, walking past the kitchens and smiling when he aw Coran and Hunk cooking with leisure. The mice seeing Lance left the floor in order to climb up his long body and rest on his shoulder. 

“Ready for an adventure?” Lance whispered as he left the Kitchens. The mice squeaked, making Lance grin before they were off. 

Lance looked around every door seeing different rooms that some he understood and others he was baffled with. Lance blinked when he noticed another storage room, but this one seemed very different than the others. Instead of large metal crates, this one was filled with all sort of objects stored on shelves, glass tanks or metal crates. 

With curiosity of a cat Lance slipped into the room and looked around in awe. Lance looked at all the strange objects with wonder as they all looked so weird. Some Lance knew were weapons while others Lance couldn’t understand. 

Lance froze though when he noticed a door with a very large glowing panel. But the panel was red and Lance knew that the red altean letter an obvious warning. But, it couldn’t hurt to have one little peek to see what all the caution was about. The mice squeaked unsure when Lance went closer, getting a cocky grin from the Blue Paladin. 

“Don’t worry!” Lance whispered, before he pressed the panel. 

The door opened to reveal a medium size room with a large button in the middle. It was red and glowing making Lance slowly step towards it. Because, it was a big red glowing button and he wanted to press so bad. The mice seeing what was happening went into action and tried to prevent Lance from touching it while the smallest mouse left to get some help. 

“WAIT! I NEED TO KNOW!” Lance cried struggling with the tiny figures. The mice seemed more determined, but they stared in shock when one of Lance’s shoe laces mysteriously came untied causing for him to trip over them. His face slammed into the button with a loud sound and Lance moaned as he heard a panel in front open. 

“Ow, that is going to leave an awkward mark.” Lance grumbled before looking up to see. 

“HOLY FUCK XENOMORPH! Oh wait, that sounds dumb. HOLY FUCK ALIEN!!!!” Lance screamed causing the alien creature to wake and roar. Lance scrambled out of the room as soon as the creature charged forward. The mice falling off his person as Lance ran for his life with an alien running behind him. 

“OH! GOSH WHERE IS ELLEN RIPLY WHEN YOU NEED HER!” Lance screamed, while the black alien behind him started to do the little mouth thing where the second mouth comes out. 

“Lance what the hell i- HOLLY FUCK!” Pidge screeched, while Allura looked in surprise as Lance ran past them with the black creature hot on his feels. Whatever Allura said Lance couldn’t hear as the alien behind him chose to roar the moment she opened her mouth. 

“LANCE! WHA-... SHIRO IT’S A XENOMORPH!” Keith gasped, eyes sparkling while Shiro had the urge to smack his face. 

“NOT NOW KEITH!” Shiro shouted, activating his arm as he rushed towards the alien. But the alien was faster and whipped it’s tail into the leader’s stomach making him fly into Keith and the two fly right onto Hunk and Coran as they ran to catch up with the commotion. 

“ALEINS ARE REAL!” Pidge shouted with glee making Shiro look up to the ceiling asking what he did to deserve this. But, he got up quickly along with Keith to race after the creature and Lance. 

Lance was paying so much attention to the alien that he didn’t realize the stairs until it was almost too late. Everyone shouted for Lance to watch out, but his untied show caused the other to sadly trip, slide and smash his way down the smooth steps. 

“NOT! OW! AGAIN! OW! WHY! OW! THE! OW! STAIRS! OW!” Lance cried, before he finally came to the bottom with a groan. Lance looked around with foggy vision before he saw something circular and flashing. 

“Pretty.” Lance mumbled and raised up to push the button. 

“LANCE DON’T PUSH THAT BUTTON!” Allura cried, but when Lance brought his hand back did he trip on, this time air, and smashed his face into the button again. 

“EVERYONE HANG ON!” Coran cried, as one of the air locks opened. 

Everyone quickly grabbed hold of something, but Shiro shouted out in terror as he reached for Lance who was about to get sucked out. But, Lance thankfully was saved by a long tail that wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Making everyone, except for Coran and Allura, stunned as the alien clutched the stairs with their sharp claws hissing as they kept Lance close.

Finally there was a siren and the doors were automatically closing making everyone fall the ground when they finally closed. Shiro and Keith were the first up and went over to Lance who was clutching onto the tail with a frightened look on his face. 

“I’m going to have a fear of space or air locks at this point.” Lance informed, while Shiro smoothed his hands over bruised skin. He was really starting to hate the look on his lover’s face. A soft gurgled purring sound could be heard and everyone watched the alien go up to Lance before rubbing their face with the Blue Paladins. 

“Wait... IT’S FRIENDLY?!?!” Hunk cried, looking at the horror movie monster with disbelief. Allura and Coran looked at Hunk strangely before slowly nodding their head as if not understanding what the other was saying. 

“Of course! This species is a gentle one and used as pets for Alteans!” Allura informed, patting the creatures large head as it continued to nuzzle Lance. 

“Indeed, they were great pets for children! They reproduce asexually too! So breeding was very easy and they’re such clean animals.” Coran stated, watching as the Paladins touched the creature in awe. Allura sighed as she looked at her family before blinking in surprise when the mice came onto her shoulder. They started squeaking to Allura, telling her what happened making the Princess groan as she motioned for Coran to make her some sea. 

And also to add Buttons to the list of things Lance is NOT allowed to be around.


	11. 8. Snow..... D8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter as promised. 
> 
> Though warning you now. I have many things that I will be posting soon. Many new things so the next chapter might be awhile. 
> 
> So, for now enjoy this one! 
> 
> Also everyone Voltron Positivity Week is here! Please come join in the spreading of Love for the Fandom! 
> 
> http://paladinet.tumblr.com/post/151236222824/yep-its-what-you-think-it-alright-yall-il-say

Lance, sighed as he walked beside Shiro on the frozen planet they were on. They had just taken down all the bases that were on the planet and gave back the freedom of the people on the planet. But, they were still staying here until they are absolutely sure that all the Galra were gone. Which meant, patrols in icy tundras that no one really liked. 

“Where’s Keith when you need him.” Lance informed, shivering as he clung onto Shiro. Shiro gave his boyfriend some mercy and placed a blanket over his armor. But, even with his protective suit and blanket, Lance could still feel the cold biting him more than usual. 

Being the Guardian of Ice and Water, Lance came with being cold near constant. But, he gotten used to the feeling and whenever he wanted to be warmed up. He would cuddle with Shiro or Keith, but this was just ridiculous now. 

“Let’s head back Lance and get something warm to drink.” Shiro informed, hearing the chatter not of Lance talking. But of his teeth smashing together for how cold Lance was. Lance smiled, reaching up to place a kiss on the other’s lips. Feeling the cold lips, Shiro deepened the kiss in order to warm up Lance’s mouth. Pulling away with a smile while Lance blushed in return. 

“LET’S GO SHIRO!” Lance cheered, turning around running down the hill. 

Only to slip on the snow making him let out a strangled cry as he started rolling down the large hill they were on. You see though, the snow here was a bit stick so as Lance rolled down the hill more and more formed onto his body leaving only his shoulders and head out as he rolled down the hill screaming. At first Shiro stared in awe, not knowing that something like this out of cartoons cane happen. 

But then he realize, that his boyfriend was rolling down a large mountain in a giant snow ball. Shiro screamed for Lance and started running after him, yelling into the comms for everyone to come and help. Everyone scrambled to see the large snowball ending down the mountain with Lance screaming in terror. 

“LANCE!” Keith shouted, watching in amazement as the snowball lifted off a rock like a ramp and into the air. Lance screamed as he landed, breaking apart the large snowball and leaving him a huge pile of snow. Groaning in pain Lance wiggled his way out of the cold snow and what seemed to be solid ice. He saw all his friends running towards him shouting his name. 

“HEY GUYS... BLAH!” Lance groaned, throwing up everything his stomach on the ice before. Spinning around so much, he would like to see anyone try to keep their inside after that. 

But, the acids that were in the throw up warmed the ice bellow quickly and Lance blinked in surprise when the ice cracked and he fell right on through. Lance shouted under the water at the cold, kicking as hard as he can and letting go of the blanket before catching the sides of the ice. But, every time Lance tried to pull himself up, the ice continued to break. 

Finally, Keith was there, pulling him up and running off the cracking ice. He heard shouting and everyone rushed into the castle of lions while throwing off Lance’s clothes as soon as they were inside. Lance shivered, but had the energy enough to shout at Keith as even his underwear was thrown off. What surprised him more when they got to closest lounge room, was that Keith and Shiro was throwing off their clothes. 

“WHOA! WHOA! GUYS! BAD! NO SEXY TIMES!” Lance stuttered, while Pidge and Allura barged in the room. Lance screamed, covering himself before grunting when Keith jumped onto him. His frozen skin hummed at the warmth of Keith, but Lance’s shame demanded to be heard first as he covered himself with Keith’s body. 

But, Allura and Pidge were more determined to throw blankets onto them while Shiro joined in on the naked cuddled. Lance shivered, his cold still feeling like ice even with Shiro in back and Keith in front pressing against him. 

This time when the doors opened, allowing the girls to rush out it was Hunk and Coran carrying what looked to be trays of soup. Lance didn’t realize he was shivering so much he could barely eat and at one point, Keith said something before putting the soup onto his mouth and smashing their lips together. Lance sputtered, but took the delicious soup that reminded him of chicken soup on earth. 

When Lance pulled back to take in some air, another pair of lips smashed into his own. But, this one was much gentler and Lance noticed was Shiro before more soup was pushed into his mouth. Hunk and Coran, rushed back out stating they would get them some warm clothes while the girls came back in with Fluffy. The Alien was carrying a much larger load of fluffy comforters and pillows. Soon a nest was created and Lance was moved into the comfortable and warm nest with his naked lovers. 

Flurry curled around them, being a lot warmer than all of them combined as she tried to add more heat for Lance to get better. A few hours later, when Lance cuddled in Keith’s chest with Shiro cradling his two lovers. Fluffy picked up a tablet to add in the next set for the list. 

‘8. Snow.....D8’


	12. 10. Flower Power! RAWR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay it's here! 
> 
> Also I want to remind everyone that I'm on twitter now at KnightNuraStar! 
> 
> Come chat with me. <3

Pidge wanted to scream in frustration as they came to the very peaceful surface of the planet. Today was another supply run and this planet was suppose to have safe vegetation for them to harvest. It even had streams and lakes, with fish that were edible for them to fish for. Hunk went off with Coran to harvest plants, having Allura to trail after them in hopes of finding something with a similar taste tot he berries of their home world. 

Shiro and Keith decided to bond over fishing and were currently sitting on chair with poles in their hands. Whispering things to each other as they held hands with love in their eyes that made Pidge want to roll her eyes. And where was their third boyfriend? He was currently playing with Cosmos and Star in a small game of chase laughing when they made little clicking noise. 

Now, you’re probably wondering why the girl wanted to scream in frustration. THe answer would be, she got a bad feeling about this. Even though the area was super peaceful, Pidge knew Lance’s bad luck was one in human and hard to explain. 

As mad-eyed moody would say, constant vigilance. 

“Hey, Pidge, look a flower field!” Lance shouted, pointing over towards the field. Pidge looked over and gasped at the beautiful flowers that seemed to almost sparkle in the sun. 

“Wanna go frolic like in the damn movies?” Lance asked, bring up a fist bump. Pidge smirked and greeted the first with her own, making the two sprint off towards the flower field while Cosmos and Star rested in the sun. 

“Whoa, these flowers look like something in a child’s fantasy.” Pidge informed, and was even delighted when she smelled the flower to instantly pick up something sweet. 

“Yeah! It’s ACHOO! Whoa, too much po-ACHOO! in this one!” Lance laughed, before he started sneezing again. This caused Pidge to roll her eyes as she continued to study the plants around them. But, every minute are so Lance would continue to sneeze, making the girl look around for something so that the other could blow his nose. 

“Here Lance, use thiiiiAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! LANCE!” Pidge cried, Lance’s eyes were completely red, swollen and leaking. His nose was also red and was also leaking while his poor cheeks were red and also puffy up. 

“Lance! You have allergies?” She asked, taking her small towel to wipe off the tears and snot. 

“I’m fine! I just need to rest.” Lance reassured, shrugging it off as he went to leave. Only to trip on a root and smashed face first in a whole cluster of flower with thick pollen on them. Pidge screeched, pulling the other out and seeing his face completely covered in pollen. She guided the other to the streams quickly where he proceeded to dunk his whole head inside to try and get the thick layer of pollen off his face. 

“Lance, let’s set you down tooooAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Pidge screeched, for when Lance brought his face up. It was too a star fish looking creature on it. 

“NOT ANOTHER ONE!” Pidge shouted, grabbing the star fish and pulling as hard as she could without harming Lance in the process. PIdge managed to get the damn thing off before throwing it back into the stream. 

“Okay, now that that’s over.... how are you feeeeee.... never mind.” Pidge spoke, staring at the pained face Lance had. It was swollen with his eyes and nose still leaking like a waterfall. Ugly bruises were all over his face and he looked like a puffed up chipmunk with a bad hair day. 

“.... I think i should lay down.” Lance informed, making Pidge groan as she nodded her head. 

Carefully they made their way back up the hill, trudging up to the very top. Pidge, sighed, wondering how she was going to explain this to Shiro and Keith. The two were still fishing and holding hands, with a very peaceful look on their faces. Star and Cosmos were also looked at peace as they continued to sleep while the others were breaking out a nice spread of food to eat. 

“Ooohhh, is that food I smell?” Lance asked, stepping forward and suddenly slipping on the grass. Pidge, just smashed her hand to her face as she chased after Lance who tumbled all the way down. Landing with a thud when he came to the bottom making everyone look up. 

“LANCE?!” Keith and Shiro shouted in alarm. 

Allura, who was the closest, ran after Lance and helped the other up gasping at his face and bringing out a small handkerchief. She started rubbing the other’s face of mucus and tears with a little wince. But, Lance was hungry and he made grabby hands towards the food on the table. 

“Pidge! What happened?” Shiro asked, taking over for Allura in cleaning Lance’s face. Keith was already pulling something out and stabbing it into Lance’s neck to cure the other of the swelling. 

“Flowers, it was fucking space flowers. Lance, you should have told me you had allergies.” Pidge informed, making Lance raise a brow at them. 

“What do you mean? I never had allergies to flowers on earth.” Lance informed, making Pidge want to pull her hair out, because of course they would find out Lance had allergies to space flowers. 

Keith looked like he was about to also ripe his hair our and Shiro had this constipated look on his face. Cosmos and Stars clicked at each other, a tablet in Star’s hand as they typed ‘flowers’ onto the list. Hunk who was stirring up some soup sighed as he wondered one thing. 

“I wonder if the Galra realized how terrible of luck Lance has?” Hunk thought curiously. Watching as everyone came to sit down at the picnic table with Lance eating with gusto. 

“Hey, pidge what’s with the bruises on his face?” Shiro asked, curiosity in his voice as he gently touched a bruise while Lance stuffed his face with pies. Keith was glued to Lance’s side, having one arm around his waist while he stuffed his face with the soup aggressively. 

Pidge stared at Shiro, having a terrible flash back of a time before. 

“... He fell on air.” Pidge lied, before going back to her food. Shiro raised a brow before shrugging it off, for now the starfish alien would live. Not knowing that Pidge had saved it from a brutal fate.


End file.
